


Travelling

by PotatoHead



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, friends with feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoHead/pseuds/PotatoHead
Summary: “I’ll bring them back safely.”“Instead of bringing back my clothes safely, you better take care of yourself and come back safely, Idiot,” Sicheng said in serious tone. Jaehyun gave an unreadable look but then he only smiled as a response.





	Travelling

"You don’t like this sweater, right?” Jaehyun pulled out a grey stripped sweater from the wardrobe and waved it to Sicheng who’s sitting against the headboard of the bed.

“Kinda,” Sicheng answered, eyes looking down at the book on his lap.

Jaehyun tossed that sweater on the bed, one of the sleeves slightly covering Sicheng’s toes. “I’ll take this, too.” He said as he threw another sweater. And another one. Another one. Another one. And two ripped jeans. Oh, and one black coat .

“Hey, at this rate, you could just take all my clothes from there, by the way,” Sicheng said after noticing a mountain of his clothes on the bed.

Jaehyun grinned, hand throwing more T-shirts. “Well, I won’t let you to be naked around for a week, so I’ll leave some here.” He knocked the wardrobe door, motioning Sicheng to look at the inside of his wardrobe.

“Jaehyun, all I see is three checkered shirts. You know I barely wear that kind of shirt on my daily basis,” Sicheng complained.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jaehyun closed the wardrobe and shuffled towards the bed. He looked satisfied with all the clothes he picked.

“You can try wearing it from now on. Trust me, you’ll look good in it.” Jaehyun bent down, hand pulling out a black suitcase from under the bed.

“I’ll look like a nerd,” Sicheng retorted. “And don’t you have your own suitcase in your room? Why mine?” Sicheng pointed at his suitcase that Jaehyun just dropped on the bed.

“I like it.” Jaehyun started to fold all the clothes.

“And those are my clothes.”

“I like them, too.”

Sicheng only snorted. He couldn’t believe Jaehyun would take out almost all his clothes from his wardrobe and his suitcase. “You could just ask me to go with you instead. That would be the best reason for you to steal all my clothes,” he said a moment later.

Jaehyun shook his head. “I wanna go travelling alone.”

“Yeah, you’ve said it for the nth times.”

“Sorry,” Jaehyun giggled, continuing to fold and put the clothes in to the suitcase one by one until there’s no cloth left on the bed. He slightly tapped it after closing it. “I’ll bring them back safely.”

For a moment, Sicheng was only staring at the dimple guy with unreadable look. He knew Jaehyun would be going out for a week. Only a week. But he already could feel how lonely he would be without him here. He still remembered how Jaehyun kept telling him he wanted to go travelling to Europe alone. Yeah, alone. Without him or their other friends.

“Instead of bringing back my clothes safely, you better take care of yourself and come back safely, Idiot,” Sicheng said in serious tone. Jaehyun slightly gave an unreadable look but then he only smiled as a response.

“You’re showing your adult side now,” Jaehyun hummed. “And it sounded like an order.”

“Whatever you say.” Sicheng rolled his eyes.

“I wish  you could go with me,” Jaehyun murmured a second later and got hit on his arm by Sicheng.

“That’s why I said take me with you, too! Why are you so stubborn? It’s just regular travelling, yet you’re making it like a big deal. There’s nothing wrong if we go travelling together, though. I don’t understand why you like thinking too much.”

Jaehyun laughed at Sicheng’s annoyed face. “We’ll do it later. Next month. Or maybe next year. Someday. We’ll go travelling together. Only both of us. You and me. But now. I wanna do it alone.”

Sicheng clenched his fist. The " _I’ll miss you so bad"_ words were stuck on the tip of his tongue. He couldn’t spit it out. He should’ve known that Jaehyun was an extraordinary guy who would do anything he wanted. No one could stop him once he’s into it. Short story, it’s fun yet so frustrating for Sicheng to be his best friend. Sometime he didn’t understand him at all. Sometime he couldn’t read his mind. Sometime …

“I’ll miss you, too,” Jaehyun giggled.

“I didn’t say anything,” Sicheng replied quickly, head ducking down to cover his cheeks that were probably blushing all of sudden.

“Well .. I kinda heard it just now.”

“You’re weird.”

 


End file.
